The present invention relates to a device for practicing the game of tennis, whereby a player may play or practice together with one or more other players or by playing alone.
The device is in the form of a tethered ball game. Numerous such apparatus have been developed heretofore, such as, for example, the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,882; 3,031,191; 2,747,873; 1,708,796; 1,528,909; 3,693,972; 3,776,551; 3,764,140; 3,601,398; 3,804,409; 3,809,406; 2,917,720; 2,307,905; 3,498,613; 1,655,599; British Pat. No. 813,002 and Australian Pat. No. 21,210. However, these devices have been generally developed for games other than tennis and they all primarily include complex tethering lines or cords.
Other various tennis trainers have been marketed heretofore by Tennis-For-One, of 100 Merrick Road, Rockville Centre, N.Y. 11570 and by Bancroft Sporting Goods Co., Woonsocket, R.I., the latter under the name of "Tretorn Tennis Trainer". These devices are essentially similar in concept consisting of a tennis ball attached by an elastic cord to an anchor base. However, neither of these tennis trainers, nor any of the above-noted patents, provides an adjustable elastic cord between the ball and a fixed base.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel self-workout device for tennis which is relatively simple in construction and one which enables a player to improve his tennis skills by controlling the speed and return of the tennis ball.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a device which is capable of being adjusted so that the ball return speed can be varied from generally fast to slow.
In accordance with an illustrative embodiment demonstrating objects and features of the present invention, there is provided a device which comprises a generally elastic cord having opposite ends and a ball secured to one end of the cord. Adjustment means is provided on said elastic cord for shortening or lengthening the cord, and anchoring means is provided for securely fastening the other end of the elastic cord to the ground or other flat surface. With such adjustment means, the ball return speed can be greatly varied to suit the skill of any player. Generally, a player initially sets the length of cord to a desired dimension and adjusts the length thereafter, as desired, depending upon his or her consistency in returning the ball by hitting it each time it rebounds back to the player.